T-34
The T-34 Tank was the Main Battle Tank used by the Russians during World War II. T-34-85s were used in many Soviet-client and formerly-Soviet client states after the end of World War II. Widely considered to be the best tank of its time, the T-34 benefited from many technological advantages. Probably the most important was the significant usage of sloped armour, therefore providing superior defensive capabilities while having thinner armour. This also allowed the tank to reach relatively high speeds without having to sacrifice its armour. In the Original Call of Duty, two missions of the Russian Campaign involve the player commanding a T-34/85 Medium Tank (mentioned in the level's introduction letter) and engaging German armour through open country and a bombed-out town. The in game tank also had a hull mounted machine gun that automatically fired whenever there was infantry in front of the tank. The tank is tasked with destroying Panzer tanks. One well aimed hit to the turret will usually knock out an enemy tank. In'' Call of Duty: United Offensive, there are more missions in the Russian Campaign where the player is tasked with driving a T-34/85 during the battle of Kursk. The hull mounted machine gun has been removed from this tank. In ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour the player commands a T-34 on four different levels. Call of Duty: World at War features the T-34 once more in the mission Blood and Iron. Though it is not mentioned in-game, the T-34 seen here is the OT-34 variant, due to its bow-mounted flamethrower. Call of Duty: United Offensive In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the T-34 is the medium tank usable by the Russians. It has a cannon and a SG-43 machine gun on its top. There is room for two players in the tank; one being the driver and the other manning the SG-43. The cannon has good accuracy and can hit targets at medium range. It's a well balanced tank that, while not too fast, will easily knock out enemies. Just remember to time your shots correctly. Image:t341_uo.png|The T34 Image:T342_uo.png|The T34's back Call of Duty: World At War In Call of Duty: World at War, the T-34 is the 85mm gun version shown throughout the Russian campaign. The player controls it in the level Blood and Iron were the co-axial machine gun has been replaced by a flamethrower (thus making it a OT-34). In the mission Ring of Steel you can use the tank's machine gun. In multiplayer on certain maps you can control T-34 tanks which can be manned by two people. One the driver and the gunner the other the machine gunner. The T-34 you control during Blood and Iron is equipped with wire mesh stand-off screens to protect thinner side and top armor from HEAT warheads such as those fired by the German Panzerfaust. The T-34 see in multiplayer also appears to be equipped with stand-off screens. However, the multiplayer T-34 uses an upgraded form of stand-off screen. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty